Foreign Territory
by aleexhemara
Summary: Typical High school story with a cultural twist. Twins Bella and Emmett move from their home in New Zealand back to Forks with their dad Charlie. Join them as they navigate through high school and life in a new country, trying to fit in and all that angsty teenage love drama. This story mentions; tattoos, sex, drugs and all that sinfully good stuff.


**Authors Note:** Hi guys thank you for choosing to read my fic! This story has been a long time coming but I finally have had the courage to form my crazy thoughts into a some what readable FanFic. Please bear with me with updating. I have a form of ADHD that makes it hard for me to make sense of the ramblings in my head and actually sit down and type it out.

Small intro; My name is Alex. I am a 22 year old Mum of my 2 year old girl Kailyn. I own my own small business from my home in Auckland, New Zealand. I am of Maori decent, so a lot of my culture will be threaded through my fic. Please feel free to Pm if something doesn't make sense. Also I am in desperate need of a Beta if anyone can help me, preferably some one who knows a lot about American Terms etc - as all i know is from what I have watched on Moves.

Disclaimer: This story will contain foul language and sexual terms. I also don't own anything recognizable from twilight.

Anyways please enjoy.

 **Foreign Territory**

My eyes opened slowly, blinking against the light shining through the curtains. I stretched out throwing my arms back behind my head. _Smack_

"The fuck!" _Shit_ "Bella what the fuck was that for?"

A small giggle left my lips, "Shit sorry Em I forgot you were there" I started laughing harder when my brother turned to look at me holding one eye with his hand and squinting at me with the other.

"I knew I should've just slept on the floor, would've been a lot more comfortable then sleeping with your foot attached to my back" Em grimaced, stretching out as well purposely aiming for my head.

I shot up to avoid his massive arms and jumped off the mattress that was lying in the middle of my new room.

My dad, Em and I had just moved back to his home town of Forks. Both Emmett and myself were born in a small country called New Zealand, 6,891 long miles away. My dad had met my mum while he was on Holiday with his friend Billy who had family there, long story short he met Renee my mum and decided he would stay. 6 months later they were married, 1 month after that they were pregnant with twins.

 _Thump_ "What the fuck Emmett! What was that for you idiot" I yelled "What I told you to catch, you were off in fairy land again" I picked my phone up off the floor, where it had landed after my idiot brother had thrown it at my head.

Looking around my room I groaned "Shit Em, we start school today and I don't have all my shit yet!" Em just looked up at me from where he was, still lying in my bed. We had just moved her a week ago and were still waiting on all our stuff that was being shipped over from Auckland. We only had one bed at the moment a double mattress that Em and I had been sharing for the past couple of nights while our dad slept on the couch down stairs.

Dad had inherited his parents' house when they had passed away when we were really young. We had only met them once before. They had been in a car accident and passed away in their fifty's. I don't remember much of them, but this house was beautiful.

It was a 2-story house with 4 bedrooms, 3 beautifully sized rooms upstairs with a shared bathroom and the main bedroom and ensuite down stairs with the kitchen, living room, another guest toilet and my favourite part of the house, My Grandfathers study. Shelves filled with books lined all 4 walls in the study. A huge mahogany desk sat in the middle with a large chair behind it. There was another 2-person couch hidden away in the corner which was super comfortable. My dad had given all their old furniture away to charity since we weren't going to be here to use it (or so he thought) but he had kept my grandfathers study the way he had left it, the way he remembered it when he was younger.

When we lived in Auckland, my dad had been a policeman. So luckily when he decided to move back here after, well after everything that happened, happened, he was able to snag the Chief of police job here.

It was hard for me and Em to move, our whole lives were back in New Zealand. Our mother's family that we were very close too, Emmett's girlfriend Leani, my best friend Jace. I remember the day dad had told us he had got the job, I had sobbed in my nanas arms, not wanting to leave. I felt more sorry for Em though, him and Lei had gotten into a massive argument and she had broken up with him the day before we left. I honestly think it was maybe for the best. Though we had gotten along well, I knew my brother didn't truly love her, he wasn't that upset when he had come home that night and told me, more relieved I think, not having to try and keep the long-distance charade up.

Looking at Emmett, he was completely my opposite. While I was short and lean, he was tall and built like a professional body builder. He had short black curly hair and I had long light brown wavy hair. His eyes were green like our mothers and mine were brown like our dads. He was also always thought to be my older brother but actually I was the older twin by a full 6 minutes. NO one ever believed me though seeing as I half his size.

We were alike in a lot of the other ways though, we were both athletic and enjoyed playing sports, we loved music and singing. Back home we had been apart of our school Kapa Haka group – Te Kapunga and we had performed for a lot of amazing people. We were also very rebellious, for our 16th birthday we decided we would get matching Tamoko (Maori Tattoos) His ran the length of his right arm from the bottom of his elbow to the top of his shoulder and around his right pec. Mine was smaller running from the bottom of my elbow to the beginning of my pinkie finger. If you were to put our arms together it would be complete. Our parents were angry when we came home but they got over it. Tattoo's or Tamoko to be specific was a well-practiced art in our culture, and it represented a lot of who we were and where we came from, it was the tattoos after that, that we got in trouble for.

I smiled looking at my self in the mirror, I had 4 tattoos total, 1 more than Emmett. My Tamoko on my arm being my first one. The second being a sun and moon on the inside of both my wrists, the third was the Latitude and Longitude of where my grandparents were buried and their last names and my last was my mother's dates across my heart, where she now lived. I ran my finger over the numbers, a small tear falling from my eye. 6 months since she had been gone, and the hurt never went away.

Emmett's arm plopped on top of my head, pulling me from my thoughts and back in to the present. "I miss her too Bell" I smiled up at him in the mirror, he really was a giant compared to me.

"We should probably try and find something to wear to school, I may have to borrow one of your jackets Em" I glanced out the window of my room, it was raining. It had rained everyday we had been here so far, a stark difference to back home. It was summer there now and all I had was singlets, shorts and ripped jeans. "I probably have to go shopping too, I didn't think the weather would be this bad and I can't keep wearing your clothes Em, remember that lady from the super market? She thought I was doing the walk of shame or something!"

EM laughed "That was so funny" head thrown back in laughter as if it was the funniest thing ever. Grumbling I elbowed him in the ribs, shoving his arm resting on my head off me. Sitting on the edge of my mattress, I pulled my bag towards me, ruffling through all my clothes. _Singlet, singlet, singlet, dammit did I pack anything else?_ Grumbling to myself I opted for some skinny jeans and a singlet hoping I could maybe find one of dad's smaller tops to wear for today. _Maybe he will give me some money to get me some proper clothes too._

Half an hour later all 3 of us were dressed and ready for our day. Dad waited by the door, dressed in his brand-new Police Uniform, boots shining and hair combed back.

"Morning Daddy" I smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Morning you two, took you long enough. Have you got all your stuff?" shooting a pointed look at Emmett's lack of school bag. "Yeah pa, its all in Bells bag." "Why is your sister carrying all your shit Emmett?" I laughed looking up at my brother "Yeah Emmett" He didn't say anything just grabbed the bag I was struggling to carry and throwing it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing.

It was a quiet drive through forks, I was really nervous about starting at a new school, _in a new fucking country_. I didn't know the first thing about how things worked here, I mean I had seen movies obviously set in American high schools, even though in most of those movies the main characters broke into song every five minutes. I turned to look at Em, he seemed so confident about this new start. He looked at it like it was a new adventure, so many new things to learn, new people to meet. I knew he was excited about making the switch from Rugby to Football. He had spent enough time watching games with Dad, I know he really wanted to get out on that field and wreak havoc.

I knew everything would be okay with him by my side, even though I was the older twin we really didn't act like. Em was the more sociable one, he was the one that made friends easily, he always had everyone hanging off his every word, he enjoyed being centre of attention and was fiercely protective of me. Yet I was quieter, I liked to read, and I loved music. Em would always say I'm off with the fairies, in my own little world filled with vampires and werewolves.

"Come on Bells, were here." My brother jumped out from back seat of the rental car, Dad would be getting the Police cruiser today, so we needed to figure out how we would be getting to and from school if we didn't want to be seen driving around in the back of a police car.

"Just breathe Bella, you will be fine bub" I smiled at my daddy, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before sliding out of the car, quickening my steps to catch up with my brother. "Where do you think the office is Em?" Shoving my hands into the pockets of his large jacket and bringing the hood over my head, _Jesus its cold, why did I wear ripped jeans._ Trying to see out from under my hood, I didn't notice the small black-haired girl until she was literally in front of me ducking her head to find my eyes.

"Hi, you must be the new kids, I'm Alice Cullen" She stood in front of me, practically bouncing with excitement. "I'm Emmett and this is- ""Isabella. Right?" She cocked her head to the side waiting for me to respond. _She looks like a puppy_ "UH Bella, its just Bella" "It so nice to meet you Bella, were going to be best friends!" Grabbing me by the arm she pulled me with her, walking through the large double doors at the front of the school. "I can't wait for you to meet Rose, and Jas ooooh and My brother Edward! He's a year ahead of me but he hangs out with us a lot because his best friend is Jas, who is my boyfriend and Rose is his younger sister" I just stared at this Alice girl, shocked at how quickly she was talking. She then turned to my brother "Edward and Jas both play on the school football team, you look like you would definitely get along with them! Edward has been saying how much they needed another good blocker since Royce left last year"

My eyes wandered to my brothers, who was staring at the little Alice with an amused look on his face. "Sounds like I need to meet this Edward and Jas if I want to make a good impression and make the team" Alice just giggled, smiling up at Emmett "Trials are next week! So perfect timing" She beamed. They continued to talk while Alice practically dragged me behind her. I tried to take in my surroundings trying to get some kind of sense of where I was.

"JAS!" Alice yelled, dragging me through a sea of staring students before finally letting my arm go to jump into the arms of a tall blonde guy. "Darlin' you don't need to scream" he chuckled kissing her quickly before she dropped back to the ground.

"Jasper, this is Emmett and Bella. Guys this is Jas" Alice beamed at us, nestling herself in to Jaspers side. "Hey bro, nice to meet you" Emmett extended his had to shake Jaspers. "Nice to meet you as well Emmett, Bella" he bobbed his head in a weird bow like motion giving me a small smile.

"Call me Em, I hear you play for the school football team. I played Rugby back home but I watch a lot of NFL on tv with the old man. You guys looking for any new players?" "Yeah, we are actually. I'll introduce you to our captain Edward; which is Ali's brother and Coach Conrad. I was just about to find them if you wanna join. Coach will be excited for new blood". Jasper clapped Em on the back calling out a good bye to Alice and I.

 _Thanks for leaving me on my own dickhead_. I thought to myself.

"Yay it's just us girls now, what's your timetable like Bella?" I glanced down at the slip I had printed at home which had my list of classes on it. "English, Music Elect, Biology, Math's and Phys Ed last Period". I looked at Alice frowning at me. "We only have 2 classes together - English and Math's".

"That's cool, at least ill know one person in some of my classes" I smiled at Alice, even though she was a bit to handle, she was super nice and positive. Nothing like what were in the movies. _You really need to stop basing American culture on what the portray in the movies Bella._ Alice grabbed my hand for the 3rd time since I had walked into the school only 10 minutes ago. "We better start heading to English, you don't want to be late for your first class on your first day".

"Thanks Alice" I smiled at her gripping her hand a little tighter. I never really had any real girl-friends back home, only some that had brothers that hung out with Em, otherwise I only had my best friend Jace. "Please call me Ali" she grinned back.

I have a good feeling about this place.


End file.
